fansega2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SonicWiki
My talk, NO FLAMING, GOT IT?!? I Chat With 1337doom I Chat With Yukimazan So what page are we going to do?Yukimazan 02:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) SonicWiki, since Micool will handle the logo of Seganon, what do you think we should do now?Yukimazan 04:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey, how come when you add the image it works while my one doesn`t?Yukimazan 23:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I Chat With Micool26 There seems to be something wrong with this site or something because when i put a link it wouldn't stop making it a link.Can you please tell me how to fix it?The problem is at Metal sonic.If you can't fix it could you please type something in there.Maybe it wont give you the same problem. Yes it is the red sonic problem once i gave the link i wanted it to end but it didn't. I'll help with the sonic page. 20:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 20:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 Here is my idea for the next fansega logo 21:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 21:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 K Please?I can give you info about characters and i'll give you my game and we can edit it together, what do you say? 05:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC)05:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Micool26Micool26 I can...Sweet!What should I do for now? K I'll try. Merry Xmas! What you get for christmas? Cool.I got a wallet, a gift card to gamestop,shirts, pants, a camera that works and candy.Just some of the things i got. Oh by the way i can't make the boxart for my game because i'm at my parent's house for christmas and thay don't have Paint(a program)to make the boxart.But i'll be home soon. K 18:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 18:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 Hey SonicWiki,whats up?--Micool26 17:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 I'm fine but Sonicwiki...Could you put the picture of tails in the tails article.It won't work for me.Just go to pictures and click on the image of tais.Maybe it will work for you.Micool26 Thanks!!!18:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC)18:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC)~~Micool26 Can i edit Sonic unleashed 2?18:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC)18:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 Good job with your edit on Sonic unleashed 2 SonicWiki.It's better than my edit.20:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC)20:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Micool26Micool26 O thanks--Micool26 20:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 What is it? --Micool26. That's Me. 02:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 02:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea... again! The game is called super monkey ball: rise of the dark apes.Think i should make it?20:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 20:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Micool26 O thanks :D 05:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC)05:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC)~Micool26 Sonic wiki,who is Travix Man? Never mind16:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC)16:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC)~Micool26 Nice job Hey SonicWiki this is Dk64rules. Thx for "advertising" my company on this wiki. You seem to be a fine messenger! Maybe I'll create or edit an article on here while I'm on.....or maybe soon. Bottom line thx for putting the word out there! I wonder why you are not on this site anymore.=| Micool26 You know on the main page, it says I'm a sysop. Could you promote me now? W00T! :XD Good idea. --Micool26. That's Me. 02:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I have an idea for a character. His name is Dare the Hedgehog. I made a part of his back story, but I'll finish it later. Tell me what you think of him. Micool26. That's Me. Thanks! Good idea too. I was thinking as his backstory he lived on the streets as a kid and was dared to do dangerous and sometimes down right stupid things for money. In desperation he joins the Black Arms for food, shelter and survival tools. His skin and clothes (except for his shoes) resembles the colors of the Black Arms. He has every weapon known to every living creature. He is known for having a big bark (it's an expression)and the confidence to back it up. He will do anything that Black Doom tells him and he shows no mercy. That's it for his Backstory. What do you think? Micool26. That's Me. 03:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool. Also thanks. =) Micool26. That's Me. 03:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome idea and picture! Did it take you long to think how his story would be and his image should look like? Micool26. That's Me. 04:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Micool26. That's Me. 04:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you did know about it. Since you named it FanSEGA''2'' you must have known there was already a FanSEGA. Nintendoofah64 Ignore any of those comments on Fantendo about the characters being naked because my little bro was the one who was being a dick (because he got in trouble for taking my 3DS to school) and spamming those messages. So could you unblock the IP address because I can't edit any of my work? - Nintendoofah64